


Weed & Whiskey

by sightetsound



Series: slipping through [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Steve is Not Nice, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightetsound/pseuds/sightetsound
Summary: It was the weed, and the pilfered whiskey from Steve’s daddy dearest they passed back and forth.It was actually how Steve’s eyes caught the moonlight. How his mouth moved when he spoke, and how it curved on a grin Billy would call relaxed when they were alone.Admitting as much felt too much like giving ground, and so it was the weed and whiskey.





	Weed & Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecopperkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperkid/gifts).



It was the weed, and the pilfered whiskey from Steve’s daddy dearest they passed back and forth.

It was  _actually_  how Steve’s eyes caught the moonlight. How his mouth moved when he spoke, and how it curved on a grin Billy would call relaxed when they were alone.

Admitting as much felt too much like giving ground, and so it was the weed and whiskey.

Like it was when Billy sank to his knees at some party that one time. And when Steve pressed Billy’s hand to his dick before that.

Something to pass the time, to extend and maximize their high.

“Last time I was out here,” Steve began, looking out over the junkyard Billy parked the Camaro in for some semblance of privacy, “was like.  _Just before_  you beat my face in.”

Billy didn’t get a chance to frown before Steve’s head lolled back in his direction with a crooked smile that robbed him of words.

“Like this better.”

His breath caught and held the same way Steve’s gaze did. He kept looking at him, smiling like he was fucking  _happy_  or some shit, and yeah, Billy felt that way too whenever Steve was around, so he-

Went for it.

Leaned over the console into Steve’s space, heart pounding, eyes just beginning to close–

“ _Dude_.”

Billy froze, and he opened his eyes to see Steve up against his door, far as he could be. His brows were together, eyes wide like he was surprised.

 _Oh_ , Billy realized as he swallowed around a sudden knot. Steve was one of  _those_. A kiss was too big an ask, too fucking gay, but having his cock in Billy’s mouth was A-O-fucking-kay.

Billy eased back into his seat like it was no big deal, and shrugged a denim-clad shoulder. He took a long pull from their shared joint, holding the smoke in until his lungs burned the same way  _he_  did.

A moment is all he needed.

He exhaled it all in one breath, licking his lips afterwards with a practiced smirk.

“Thought you’d want to fuck around,” Billy explained, flicking the joint around as he offered it back to Steve who gratefully took it for a pull of his own, “Whatever.”

In want for  _something_  to do with his shaky hands, he snatched the bottle from the floorboard to take a swig.

“I’m not a chick, Hargrove, you don’t need to romance me if you want in my pants.”

A beat of silence, and then:

“Old habits die hard.”

Or something. It wasn’t like he’d had much opportunity to  _romance chicks_  as Harrington put it when their tentative friendship kept him busy, and-

Chicks weren’t his type.

Steve breathed a laugh that sounded like relief.

“Okay, good,” he murmured, licking his lips, “I’d hate for this  _arrangement_  of ours to end because you liked me.”

Billy bobbed his head in understanding, throat working. He grabbed Steve’s wrist to guide the joint to his mouth, breathing in as he stared at Steve.

This was Hawkins, Billy considered, watching Steve watch him. Watched the way Steve’s eyes dropped to Billy’s mouth, knew that he wanted to fuck it.

Knew that there weren’t a lot of options outside of King Steve.

He blew the smoke into Steve’s face.

“Nah, Harrington,” he lied, deliberately putting on the smile neighborhood moms ate up, “I don’t like you.”

It was just the weed and whiskey. This time, and the next.


End file.
